


Stargazers

by boringcoffeeshopAU



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, M/M, Near Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringcoffeeshopAU/pseuds/boringcoffeeshopAU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing an old friend at a local flower shop leads to so much more than either could have anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I started shipping KuroDai lately and I work in a flower shop and... voila! This happened. This chapter and probably the first few chapters will be rated G but later chapters will definitely have smut so... be forewarned. If you don't want to read that, you might not want to get invested in the story. If you do, then be excited. Please leave feedback if you feel the characters are OOC or anything like that. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!

He closed his hands into tight fists, nervously standing outside of a small, family-owned flower shop.  The sign’s kanji read “Sawamura’s Flowers.” He let out a shaky breath to steady his nerves and walked in. 

A tiny bell chimed, and a familiar voice, “Welcome!”

Kuroo Tetsurou let out another shakey breath and smiled.

“Well, look who it is,” he said, grinning. His old fellow captain stood behind the counter.  “Long time no see,” Kuroo said.  Sawamura Daichi’s face lit up.

“Kuroo-san!” he said, smiling. “Long time no see! What a coincidence that you would come into this shop,” Daichi said, putting down a half finished bouquet. 

_Yeah, some coincidence,_ Kuroo thought, fists balling nervously again. Kenma had tipped him off of this family-owned flowership after Hinata had done a bit of investigating.

“How have you been?” Kuroo asked, repressing the urge to flee.  Daichi was brushing his hands off on the canvas apron he was wearing, slipping flower clippers into the front pocket.

“Pretty good, I’m going to university nearby and working here in my free time.  What about you?” Daichi asked, propping his elbows on the counter. Kuroo leaned on one arm onto the counter, towards Daichi. 

“Oh, I’ve been pretty well too,” Kuroo said passively, trying to think of something else to say.  “Is this your family’s place?”  _Like I don’t already know…_

“Oh yeah, it is, probably wouldn’t have gotten a job here otherwise,” Daichi mused.  “Well, what brings you in here?  Flowers I assume?”  He chuckled. Kuroo’s heart skipped at beat at Daichi’s relaxed laugh. 

“Oh! Yeah,” he replied quickly. Daichi pointed over to a cooler. “There are vased arrangements in that cooler,” he pointed to another, “And wrapped bouquets in another cooler. If you don’t like those I can help you make another.  Let me know if you have any questions.” 

“Ok, thanks,” Kuroo said.  He wandered over to the flower cooler, barely glancing at the flowers, wondering what to do now.  Somehow, he hadn’t thought he’d made it this far and so he hadn’t considered possible courses of action. 

Kenma’s face popped into his head (barely glancing up from a handheld).  _Buy some flowers?  What else do you do at a flower shop?_

Hinata’s face popped in too, excitedly saying, _And then give them to Daichi-san!_

Kuroo quickly waved those thoughts away. He slowly made his way around the shop to arrive back at the front counter.  Daichi was wrapping a bundle of flowers in a swath of butcher paper, tying raffia around the bottom of the stems.  He looked up, noticing Kuroo standing awkwardly at the counter.

“Can I help you with something?” he asked, smiling brightly.  Kuroo’s heart skipped a beat and he struggled to push down the heat he felt rising to his face.

“Uh, which is the prettiest?” he stuttered. Daichi trimmed the stems of the bouquet he was holding.

“Of the arrangements or flowers?” he asked. _Shit!_ Kuroo thought.

“Flowers!” was his blurted reply.

Daichi chuckled, looking thoughtful. “Well I guess it depends. My favorite is a stargazer lily, but if you’re going on a date or something you would probably want a rose, or for your mom, a carnation…” he said, trailing off.

“Can I have one stargazer lily?” Kuroo asked, trying to square up his shoulders and seem confident.  Daichi nodded and walked to the cooler, opening it and stepping inside.  Kuroo followed, watching him select a particularly vibrant lily. 

“These are popular because they have a great smell!” Daichi said, smiling, walking behind the counter again to wrap it with baby’s breath, a stem of fern, and some plastic.  Kuroo nodded, watching Daichi intently.  He went to the register and punched the keyboard a few times and clicked the screen.

“That’ll be nine hundred yen,” Daichi said. Kuroo fumbled with his wallet and pulled out several bills, thrusting them towards Daichi, who counted and handed back a few coins.   “Here you go!” he said, handing Kuroo the wrapped stem.

“Thanks,” Kuroo said awkwardly, accepting the flower. “It was nice seeing you.” Daichi nodded. 

“Nice seeing you too!” he said, sounding almost… sad? There was something different about his tone that Kuroo didn’t recognize.  “Anyway, have a nice one!”  And just like that, the strange tone to Daichi’s voice disappeared, back to business as usual. Kuroo smiled and left the store, mentally kicking himself.  Why didn’t he think further ahead?  Does Daichi think he’s going on some date with another person?  Does Daichi think he’s a creep?  _Ugh._

Kuroo walked to the train station and rode back home in silence, berating himself the whole time, gingerly holding the stargazer lily.  _Daichi’s favorite._


End file.
